Forum:Is This Goodbye?
No, No, No, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY! WHY, would this be the series finale of Phineas and Ferb! And the live-animation/action movie has been cancelled? No more Candace songs, no more Stacy and Perry? No more Phineas and Ferb?! I've been seeing it back in 2008 when it started on 2007. And this is goodbye for good? No Season 5? Impossible!! Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh are done. Will Phineas and Ferb be on the states and on Disney Channel forever and never come back with even a crossover with Gravity Falls?! This can't be happening! This can't be happening! Phineas and Ferb is at Disney's Hollywood Studios. And will they still be at Walt Disney World? I love Phineas and Ferb just like when I watched Nickelodeon's El Tigre! It can't end! No way! See the production code! There are a few more new episodes to air. And it can't be the final season and series finale. They said it was a season finale. I need to contact the Disney Animation Studios and get Phineas and Ferb to be kept in the universe. Post me, all! (Gerardo mendez (talk) 02:07, May 8, 2015 (UTC)) :First of all, dude, get a grip!! Second of all, yes, it is the end. There is no doubt about that. Third of all, the show was not cancelled, it is ending. There's a difference. This was Dan and Swampy's decision to end it, not Disney's. And nothing you can say or do can extend it. Just be grateful they are giving us one more show and one standalone special before they go off the air. And besides, we'll always have reruns. - Jasonbres (talk) 03:22, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :Think about it. Would you rather have the show end now on a high note while it's still loved? Or would you want it to just keep running until it hits rock bottom and the episodes are poorer in quality? I'm just as sad as you, but I'm glad it's not going the way of SpongeBob and Family Guy. At least Gravity Falls is still with us. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 00:19, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :I think a lot of fans initially had the same reaction as the original post and hopefully most have moved on from denial to acceptance. I'm sure Dan and Swampy's decision to end the show wasn't something they took lightly. Remember, they spent 16 years pitching the show before Disney picked it up and another 8 years making it. After spending that long working on one show and even longer in the cartoon business I trust that they are doing the right thing. Years from now Phineas and Ferb will be remembered as a great show with an awesome ending rather than a "used to be good show, but now a never ending train wreck". We now have "Mikey Murphy's Law" to look foward to from Dan and Swampy(and several of the same writers/directors from P&F) and I hope that will be around to entertain us for another 8 years. J110983 (talk) 03:09, May 9, 2015 (UTC) I also think it's strange though that after weeks of insisting that The last day of summer would simply be a season finale, the creators suddenly changed their minds and made it the last episode instead. —09MurphyM (talk) 04:40, May 9, 2015 (UTC) : I agree with 09MurphyM, that is a bit of an odd development. However I expect there's more to that story and I hope someone will share it with us in full one day Black Spiderman (talk) 05:22, May 9, 2015 (UTC) First off, everyone has a right to express their feelings on this touchy subject and nobody really is required to "get a grip" unless they're harassing others. Second of all, I find this decision similar to when Powerpuff Girls ended after six seasons. It was decided by the creator that they did as much as they could with the series(didn't stop the from aking a new series,though :/). Think about it. PaF has been around for 7-8 years,had over 200 individual episodes over the course of four seasons, a fairly suscessful made for TV movie, tons of merchandise,millions of fans(including celebrities)from all around the world, and as of fall 2015, two spin off shows(not counting shows from other countries). As far as I can see, no other DCOS has had more then four seasons or has lasted more and 63 months(approximately 5 years) which is a feat made by Kim Possible. The only reason KP got a fourth season is due to the heavy backlash Disney recieved and the creators' willingness to tell a few more stories. I think it's admirable that this decision was made after 15 months,which probably means that someone really sat on this for a while,knowing the implications. We really need to be thankful that within the last few months of PaF's existance, the staff have given us one last hurrah with AYA, the spinoff series and the next series that BOTH Dan and Swampy will work on with serveral PaF staff. In essence, you get seasons 5-present of Spongebob and Family Guy (Fairly Odd Parents to a lesser extent) when shows aren't allowed to run their own course. If you've seen the most recent season of Family Guy and the abborhent things they've joked about, you'll understand what I mean. Third of all, it's unknown what the reaction would be if we got a fifth season. I feel that many people started to get tired of PaF around 2012 when Gravity Falls premiered(not to say that GF nessecarily caused people to dislike PaF; that's a whole other discussion). The ratings were kind of dwinding as of late,so I can't be sure whether or not it would be a sucessful venture. Now you could say it wouldn't matter if it would be the final season, but it could affect how DC treats other series at the end of their runs. Overall, it might be better that the show be let go. I think the crew has expended all of their creative energy in the show they can. They need to focus on making Mike Murphy's Law,which may turn out to be PaF's spiritual sucessor in terms of writing. All of the cast and crew are very prolific in the industry and will continue to make good content. As a collective wiki, we could expend our time into giving a the cast and crew warm regards and a sendoff of our own. To the enormous cast and crew of Phineas and Ferb(if any of you happen to be reading this right now), I'd like to thank you for making such an enjoyable show I could delve into for the past 6 years I've watched it. I hope your future ventures are sucessful and your creation will be long preserved and remembered long after ending. Cakeface33 (talk) 23:22, May 10, 2015 (UTC) : In terms of the ratings, Disney Channel kind of contributes to those dwindling because they do not release episodes very quickly. Now, if a season of a show on Disney Channel actually lasted a year instead of 1.5 to 2 years like they typically do, then ratings would stay up. : Since it takes at least eight months to make an episode and Disney is on record for holding onto episodes for as long as two years (we knew about "Act Your Age" over two years before they finally showed it), then Dan and Swampy would likely have been thinking about whether or not to end the series last fall. But even if they made the decision then, they would not or would not have been allowed to announce it until now. : Regardless of how it came about, we've had a wonderful time with what they've shared and given us. Let's make the finale and the lead-up marathon special. —!!!! Category:The Backyard - resolved issues